She Looks So Perfect
by LeeOfHermes0330
Summary: Scorpius never said 'I love you' to Rose, but he always thought it. These are the glimpses into their lives, snapshots of a complex friendship turned to romance. First in the Song Snapshots series. Rosius. T for slight swearing, implications of adult material, but nothing graphic. One shot. Based on the song She Looks So Perfect by 5 Seconds of Summer.


**So, here's a 5SoS songfic, that I kinda absolutely love. It's just a oneshot, but it's cute, no? I'll spare you a long author's note up top. See you at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the mentioned charcters, or the song She Looks So Perfect. All rights belong to the songwriters/singers/production companies/authors/etc. I don't wish to make money off this, it's just a bit of fun.**

* * *

><p><em>She looks so perfect standing there,<br>In my American Apparel underwear,  
>And I know now, that I'm so down.<em>

**_~She Looks So Perfect, 5 Seconds of Summer_**

"You're too young," laughed the teachers cruelly, waving away Rose's ideas for the future.

"You won't amount to anything but what you plan for," claimed her mother, as though her life had been planned out since day one, as though she knew exactly how things would turn out for her.

Rose would cry to Scorpius, he was the only one who understood. His father lay so much pressure on him to be better than he ever was.

"Look around, Rosie," he would whisper to her, as she cried into his chest in a darkened corner, a nook in the hallways – for their friendship was just another thing that was frowned up by her family, no, by the Wizarding World.

"We've worked so hard to get this far, some day you're going to wow them all, some day they won't matter. Just keep trying, don't give up now," he would hug her tightly, kiss the top of her red curls. Normally on those nights, they would end up sneaking back to his dorm in the Slytherin dungeon, and hold her tightly late into the night. They would cast _muffalito _on his bed hangings – a spell that was taught to her by her cousin James, who found it in an old book belonging to Uncle Harry – and talk for hours.

Scorpius never once said I love you, though it was on the tip of his tongue, waiting for the chance. It never quite got there.

* * *

><p>"Scorp, I'm serious," she cried, pounding her fists into his pale, wet chest as he held her over the Black Lake. Albus laughed from his place on the shore – soon to be the only dry one left. "Put me down!" she cried.<p>

Scorpius smirked and flicked his light blonde hair from his face. "Gladly," he told her. "Don't forget to swim," he added, right before she was tossed in with a splash, soaking her and her pajamas.

Suddenly, there was a gasp from Albus, as he saw what had really frightened Rose, for she didn't mind getting all wet – with cousins like James and Freddie, she had been dropped into water fully clothed many times. Rose surfaced, and began swimming frantically for shore.

"Don't move, love," called Scorpius, eyes trained on the Giant Squid just behind her. "Please, please don't move." His voice cracked as he begged her to stay still, forget her fear of the giant creature.

Soon enough, the squid went away, and Rose (and Albus, the overprotective cousin) cursed his name for weeks. He didn't care, as long as his Rose was safe.

That would have been the perfect time to say it, as he hugged her tightly afterwards, as he begged her for forgiveness in the following weeks. But he didn't dare say I love you, she might – no, she would – think he was just trying to get her to forgive him.

* * *

><p>Rose wandered out of Scorpius' bedroom wearing a pair of his underwear, and her brother's old Weird Sisters t-shirt. Her red locks were escaping their messy ponytail, and, her eyes were half-lidded, and a tiny yawn escaped her flawless lips. Her eyes opened a bit wider, and she stifled a gasp when she saw the occupants of the room.<p>

He thought she looked flawless, though, as always, she would vehemently deny the compliment.

"Scorpius?" asked his mother, turning towards him with a smile on her face, "Who's this?" His father looked shell-shocked – of course he wanted his son to make friends despite his last name but a _Weasley? _In his _bedroom?_

Nothing had happened, of course, Rose had just Flooed over the previous night after an argument with her parents. Having nothing to sleep in, and since Scorpius knew good and well that skinny jeans were quite uncomfortable sleepwear, he offered her what he had on hand. (Later she would, of course, question why he had her brother's shirt – she had left it on a previous flee to Albus', and he had meant to give it to her, but forgotten.)

Just for amusement, he let his parents believe what they wanted, and escorted her back to his room with a smirk and a kiss on the cheek.

He didn't say I love you though – he didn't want her to think it was a joke.

* * *

><p>"I can't wait to see you," she sighed over the phone, "I'll owl you asap, I know you hate phones but Mum-"<p>

"I know," he cut her off, shaking his head a bit. He was grateful his father had decided they needed to get in touch with muggle life a bit more, and bought the device, just because of nights like this.

When they hung up, he anxiously awaited the owl that would follow eventually. It would be singed with a lipstick kiss, as flawless as she was. He knew it would, they always were. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers over the small tattoo on his shoulder – barely noticeable. _Rose, _outlined in a heart, as though drawn by a child. Not because he loved her. She was his friend nothing more.

Who was he kidding, even Albus knew. And Al was bloody oblivious to everything. Even though everyone knew it, he still didn't say I love you.

* * *

><p>"Let's get out!" he yelled, throwing his arms up in the air and running down the street of Hogsmeade. "Let's leave while they can't stop us. I don't care, you don't care, let's just go Rosie." HE raced back to the girl, who was watching him with a little half smile, shaking her head a bit.<p>

"Let's go," he whispered, "I'll take you anywhere." She shook her head again.

"Scorpius, it's not logical – my family, our NEWTS –"she began, only to be cut off by his angry swearing.

"Damn our NEWTS!" he cried, grabbing her hand, "Damn your family – they just want to control your life anyway." She bit her lip, looking at the ground.

"Please," he begged. "We're so close but I can't make it to graduation. I can't." His voice rose, desperation evident. He knew he was being pushy but he had to leave, and he wanted to bring Rose with him. It wasn't like she knew what she wanted to do with her life anyway, not really. Why did she need her NEWTs if she didn't care? He wanted to be a healer, he needed the blasted tests, but he was the one who was willing to run away.

"Rose, c'mon. Where do want to go? A quidditch game? Australia? America? Name it, you'll be there. I'll take you, I've got the money, and I can get us plane tickets or something. Wouldn't you wanna run?"

"Scor, I," she sighed, looking up at him with her beautiful brown eyes, "I'm going to be an auror. I can't leave." His world crashed down around him – she couldn't do that, it was too dangerous, he might lose her.

But still, he didn't say I love you, though he should have, really. He just picked her up, and carried her all the way back to his dorm.

* * *

><p>She had made their mixtape forever ago. "It's something that muggles did in the nineties and stuff," she told him, "When our parents were young." Their mixtape was full of songs from the nineties and early 2000s, because that was the music that Vic and Teddy had raised her with, and regardless of her new love for Alternative Rock, she still adored those older hits, those songs from two and three decades before.<p>

Scorpius put it on for them that night. Soon enough, the door to the dorm was locked – a tie was thrown on the handle, to the amusement of the three other boys in his room – and to the displeasure of Albus. It was the universal sign of "do not disturb," after all. Her skinny jeans, so ripped that he could hardly understand why she bother with them, were discarded, and he kissed her for the first time.

She was the one who said I love you that night, the first to say it, long after the kisses had lingered away, the passion and the anger. She said it when they were simply lying in bed, her bare back to his bare chest.

* * *

><p>The next time Rose wandered out of a bedroom, looking the mess, wearing his underwear and one of his shirts, it was at her home. (And the parents were right this time – for things had happened the previous night.) Her brother snickered into his cereal as Scorpius stumbled down the stairs behind her.<p>

Hugo threatened him later, warning him not to break his sister's heart. Though Scorpius had never found the Ravenclaw exceptionally frightening, especially not since he was only sixteen, that day he was scared for his life.

Her mum and dad, war heroes, unlike his own Death Eater parents – though neither one had wanted to be associated with them – were shocked and angry, but what could they do? They were both eighteen, legal in both the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds.

Scorpius love Rose, so much more than anything else. He made sure he said it every day.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? The ending is a bit abrupt, maybe, but I'm quite proud of this. Review please? X3<strong>


End file.
